


I'll Stay By You

by Robocornstars



Series: Two Deceptions and a Baby [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Starscreams been acting awfully secretive lately...





	I'll Stay By You

Starscream had done his best to avoid Megatron for the past week, even going as far as skipping tactical meetings and mandatory flight drills. Yet somehow, like always, he ended up cornered by Megatrons towering frame. Starscream squirmed underneath that iron gaze. "Would you care to explain yourself or are you going to play coy?" Starscream swallowed thickly, wings held low in submission. He'd lost this argument before it'd even started. "look at me when I am speaking to you!" Starscream flinched as Megatrons booming voice rattled his frame. Starscream brought his gaze to Megatrons and for the first time in a long time Starscream cried. He slumped to the floor in frame wracking sobs. Megatrons gave him an unamused look and hoisted him up by his arms and tossing him over his shoulder. 

"this ridiculous behavior of yours is unacceptable. Whether you are my conjunx or not this kind of behavior will not be tolerated." Megatron made his ways through the halls, glaring dangerously at those who stared at the sobbing seeker slung over his shoulder. He punched the key code into the door and nearly breaking the poor thing. Starscream landed on the berth with a soft thump, by now his sobs had started to die down. 

"Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me and your duties or are you going to continue these dramatics?" Starscream only , pressing his face into the berth. Megatron sighed, flopping down on the berth beside the distressed seeker, pulling him close to his chest and smoothing a large servo down his back."Starscream you can talk to me y'know. If you'd just told me the problem from the beginning we could have worked through it together." Starscream wiped the tears from his cheeks, not caring that more would only fall in their place, and placed his helm closer to Megatrons spark, letting the the soft humming of it calm him.

"Talk to me angel." Megatrons voice was now a soft, low rumble. Starscream whined sheepishly. "You're going to hate me." 

"since when has that stopped you before?"

"I don't want you to leave me." Megatrons expression quickly darkened to one of worry. "What makes you think I'd leave you? Sure you're a spoiled brat and you occasionally attempt to kill me but that's never made me want to leave before."

"I know. I'm just.... I'm scared."

"Whatever it is we can work through it together."Starscream ducked his head closer to Megatrons chest before speaking. "I think...Hook thinks I might be carrying, he said it too early to tell for sure but he thinks it's very likely cus I've already gotten some symptoms. I know I should have told you and that you're proba-" Megatron brought his face down to meet Starscreams in a slow passionate kiss. Starscream moaned as the tension slowly been to fade away.

"Angel I'm not mad, this is wonderful news! Though I'm not sure how, we used protection right?"

"Protection doesn't matter if your pullout game is weak." Starscream fully deserved the harsh smack on his aft that he received.


End file.
